


Just like Uncle Rafa

by thousand_miles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousand_miles/pseuds/thousand_miles
Summary: Noah has decided on his Halloween costume and needs his Uncle Rafa’s help
Relationships: Rafael Barba & Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	1. No suit

**Author's Note:**

> Well this idea popped into my head and I had to write it. I’m hoping to finish it Saturday at the latest. It shouldn’t be a long fic. Just one more chapter. Or at least I hope so.

“No.”

“Noah, sweetheart please.” Olivia tried to reason with her son.

“No, momma.” The little boy crossed his arms and shook his head stubbornly.

Olivia sighed. Her son had the same stubbornness as she had. That didn’t bode well for her. “I just don’t have anything like that for you.” Noah, five days before Halloween, had finally chosen his costume. Where in previous years his costumes were rather straightforward. He’d gone as Spiderman, a pirate and last year a cop, This year Noah had said no to all her suggestion and after what appeared to be quite some consideration, multiple days in fact, he’d made his choice. He wanted to go as his Uncle Rafa. Not only that, he also wanted Rafael to go with them and he’d picked an outfit out for her too. 

“Uncle Rafa does.”

“Uncle Rafa only has his own suits.”

That made Noah pause but it didn’t deter him. “Then Uncle Rafa knows where to get one.” Noah walked out of his bedroom to the living room where he knew his mother’s phone was. “Can we ask Uncle Rafa?” He asked fully expecting his mother to be right behind him.

“I don’t know.” She didn’t want to bother him. She knew he’d had a long day at court. He’d told her he longed for an evening of undisturbed rest. “Uncle Rafa’s very busy.”

Not surprisingly that didn’t discourage Noah either. “Can we please try, momma?” He pleaded with his mother. 

She knew she was giving in too easy. “Okay. We’ll try, but if he has no time for us then we can’t bother him.” Her son nodded solemnly. 

At home Rafael was making himself comfortable on his couch. After a long and grueling day in court all he wanted was to relax. He was in his sweatpants, shirt and hoodie, had his scotch and was about to turn on the TV when his phone rang. He looked at the phone angrily as if that would make it stop. It didn’t. When he saw who the caller was he immediately picked up. He still hoped it wouldn’t be work related but suspected his chances were slim.

“Liv, I was really hoping to have a work free evening.” He answered.

“It’s not work related.” She quickly reassured him.

He relaxed, settled more comfortable on his couch. “Hi.” He greeted her properly then. 

Smiling at his greeting she greeted him softly too. “Hey.” She paused, listening to him breath. “Sorry for disturbing your relaxing evening.”

He wanted to say something when he heard Noah saying something in the background. “What’s that?” He asked. Then he heard Noah say to ask Uncle Rafa.

“Noah has a question for you.” She handed her son the phone. He’d made several attempts already. First he had other plans though. Noah disconnected the call. “Noah.” Her tone was stern.

Noah looked up at his mother. “Sorry momma, I wanna see Uncle Rafa.” 

She should have known better. So she tried Rafael again, this time via FaceTime and handed the phone to her son.

Rafael was just about to call her back after the sudden disconnected call when he got a FaceTime call. He hardly ever video called. His mother had made him use it a few times when he hadn’t been able to go visit her. Instead of Olivia it was Noah who he appeared on his screen.  
“Amigo.” He greeted the boy.

“Uncle Rafa!” 

The camera moved away from Noah’s face for a moment, Rafael’s view was now suddenly a wall. He heard Olivia talking to Noah but couldn’t hear her exact words. With his elbow on the armrest of the couch Rafael leaned his chin on his hand and waited for the young Benson. A moment later Noah was back in view again. 

“Uncle Rafa I wanna go as you with Halloween.”

Surprised he asked. “As me?”

Noah nodded. “Yes!”

It made him feel proud that Noah wanted to be him with Halloween. “You gonna be a tough lawyer, huh. Just like your..,” he fumbled, mumbled then finished, “Uncle Rafa.” Not for the first time he’d almost said dad. That was happening more often. He didn’t think Olivia had caught on. He’d been spending quite some time with the Bensons which was one of the reasons for his slip of the tongue. He wanted to spend more time with Olivia and Noah. More than he already did. 

Noah grinned widely. “Yes. Just like you Uncle Rafa. Momma says you’re the best. Right momma?” Turning around again Noah this time moved the phone with him, bringing Olivia into view.

“Yes, he is sweetheart.” She gave Rafael a small wave which he returned in the same manner.

He didn’t get the chance to really look at Olivia because Noah brought the phone back to himself. He wanted to look at Olivia as often as he could. She was beautiful, captivating especially when she was with Noah. 

“Can you help me, Uncle Rafa?”

“Of course.” 

“I need to dress like you, but momma says I don’t have anything like that.”

“No three piece suit, amigo?” 

“And a suitcase.” Noah added.

“Yes, a suitcase too.” He thought for a moment, thinking about his schedule the next few days. He was pretty sure he could clear his afternoon the day after tomorrow. That would give him time tomorrow to find a store where he and Noah could buy a three piece suit.

“Please Uncle Rafa?” Noah pleaded with the man. “I’ll share my candy with you.” He offered.

She’d been listening to her son’s conversation with his Uncle Rafa. Now she felt she needed to step in. Her son was very good at pleading, especially when he was looking at you with his big blue eyes filled with innocence. She wasn’t going to let him push Rafael. Rafael was too busy to spend his time with her son trying to find him a costume. “Noah, Uncle Rafa is very busy.”

“But momma Uncle Rafa...” 

“Noah.”

“Olivia.” 

Rafael and Olivia spoke at the same time. He smiled when she finally got into view. As far as he could see Noah and Olivia had settled down on the couch. With the phone now held a bit higher and more steady it was Olivia holding the phone. 

“Don’t feel pressured by my little boy, Rafael.”

“I’m not. I’d really like to help him. “

“You sure?”

“Yes.” He looked at Noah. “Plus, he offered me candy. How can I refuse?”

Both adults laughed at Noah’s loud cheer. The boy got up on his knees on the couch and bounced up and down in excitement. “I’m gonna be a lawyer just like Uncle Rafa.”

Olivia looked at the Rafael, her smile soft and warm. “Yes, just like your Uncle Rafa.”

TBC...


	2. A lawyer, a judge and a fireman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to trick and treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I managed to post the second chapter on Saturday. This chapter turned out quite differently than I expected, but I kinda like it. I hope you do too. I hope you’ll enjoy.

Rafael was standing at Olivia’s apartment door. It was Halloween, time for trick and treating. He’d been invited to go with the Bensons after a successful shopping trip with Noah. Noah had insisted he had to be there. After all there would be candy to share. He did feel a bit apprehensive of his costume. Noah had picked it on their way back of their successful shopping trip. They’d been walking down the street when at the crossing he’d seen a fire truck on the street. Noah had stopped him from crossing the road. He’d wanted to watch the fire truck and firemen. That had led to Noah telling him that he wanted him to dress like a fireman because he saved people too. The tough lawyer that he considered himself to be was no match for the little boy who after only one please got him to agree. So here he was dressed as a fireman. He was wearing the pants with the red suspenders, boots, blue T-shirt and jacket. Of course there was a helmet too, which he decided was better to hold in his hands than actual wear it. He knocked on the door waiting for one of the Bensons to open up. He wondered if Noah had picked out Olivia’s costume too and if so what would he have chosen for her. 

“Uncle Rafa!” Noah greeted him loudly after opening the door. “Look at me.” He showed his Uncle proudly the costume he was wearing. His little chest puffed out. He held up his briefcase in hand. “I can put the candy in it.”

There was Noah, in a grey three piece suit with a dark blue with light blue patterned tie and a similar colored pocket square. He knew the boy was wearing blue suspenders. With some gel Noah’s hair was slicked back, similar to the way he styled his hair. “You look terrific amigo.”

“You look like a real fireman Uncle Rafa. Momma said she likes fireman.” Noah stepped back. “Momma Uncle Rafa is here.” He called out. 

Noah had disappeared back into the apartment so Rafael decided to step inside and close the door behind him. With the helmet under his arm he walked into the living room. Olivia was there, her back towards him. She was wearing a black robe. “Olivia?”

“Momma’s a judge.” Noah announced from his spot on the couch.

Olivia turned around, her breath caught in her throat. Noah had told her what his Uncle Rafa’s costume was going to be. She’d told Noah she liked fireman because they saved people. Rafael as fireman was a whole different story. Before this she hadn’t known she had a thing for firemen. Maybe she didn’t. Maybe it was just Rafael as a fireman. He always looked stunning in his three piece suits. She was seeing him more often in jeans and sweater which was just attractive. Now add to that a fireman costume and the word hot entered her mind. She couldn’t stop herself from staring at him.

Rafael was staring too. Olivia was a judge. She was wearing a black robe. Just like Ruth Bader Ginsberg she wore a a jabot. It was far from a provocative costume, nevertheless it did something to him. Not surprisingly she looked beautiful. “Liv.” He said at the same time Olivia said his name. “You’re a judge.” He repeated what Noah had already told him. 

“I am.”

“Your jabot. It’s very RBG.” 

She touched it. “Yeah. It felt right.”

“It’s probably a good thing you’re not a real judge.”

“Really?” She looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

He nodded. “You’d get my into trouble.”

“Me? How? What makes you say that?” She teased. He mumbled something then. Olivia stepped closer. “What was that?”

He kept quiet, switched the helmet from under one arm to the other. He stepped back. “You would have made me lose my train of thought several times.”

Olivia crossed her arms. “How?” She repeated again. “I’ve been with you in court before.”

“Then you’re on my side. As a judge you would hold more power over me.”

“I like the sound of that.” She stepped closer again, murmured. “Would you surrender to me?”

He swallowed thickly. Yes he would. He would surrender to her, always. “You know I would.” He whispered roughly. 

“Momma, Uncle Rafa. We’re going to miss the candy. Can we go.” Without either of them knowing Noah had joined them, now standing between the two adults. “Can we go now?”

She shook her head to clear her thoughts that were filled with the fireman standing close to her. “Yes. Yes of course.” Olivia took a deep breath. “Let’s go.” After grabbing her purse she ushered her lawyer and fireman out the door.

Later that evening they returned to Olivia’s apartment, Noah in Rafael’s arms. The boy’s head on the man’s shoulder, his arms around his neck and his legs wrapped around the older man’s waist. The trick and treating had tired him out. 

“Tonight was the best, Uncle Rafa.” Noah said sleepily. 

“It was.” He held Noah tight against him. He looked at Olivia who was looking at them both with a warm, tender smile. 

“We got lots of candy, momma.”

Olivia opened the front door, stepped aside to let her son and Rafael go first. Her heart was filled with joy and love. Noah and Rafael had been inseparable the entire evening. Rafael was great with Noah. He made Noah laugh, held his hand when it got a bit scary and was so gentle. She loved him. She hadn’t been ready to admit it before, but she was now. 

“Let’s get you to bed, sweetheart.” She ran her hand through her son’s hair. She wanted to take Noah from Rafael’s arms but he shook his head. 

“I’ve got him.”

She smiled and waved her hand for him to go ahead. She followed behind her two men. She watch Rafael gently lay her son down on his bed.   
“Good night, dulce Noah.” Rafael whispered. He kissed the boy’s forehead. 

“Nigh, Uncle Rafa. Thank you for coming with us. It was the best Halloween ever.”

Rafael smiled. “For me too.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow to share candy?”

He answered without checking with Olivia. “I will. After all can’t let you have all the good candy.” He tickled the boy for a brief moment. “Time to go to sleep now Noah. Sweet dreams.”

“Night, Uncle Rafa. Love you.” Noah whispered, his eyes already closing.

Standing up Rafael turned to Olivia. “I’ll leave you two to it.”

She nodded. “Don’t leave yet.” She put her hand on his arm as he passed her. She didn’t want him to go. She wanted to spend more time with him. 

“I won’t.” 

She returned to the living room to find it empty. He called for her from the kitchen where she quickly joined him.

“He go to sleep okay?”

“He did. He was asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. He had a very exciting evening.” 

“He wasn’t the only one.” He leaned back against the kitchen counter. 

“Really?” She mirrored his posture, leaning back against the counter also.

Rafael put his coffee mug on the counter, took a deep breath, gathered all his courage and went for it. “I want more of this Olivia. I want to spend more time with you and Noah. I want us to go to the park, or the zoo, or just have a Sunday spend here in your apartment just the three of us.” He didn’t give her a chance to interrupt. “I want to take you out on dates. I want to hold you, take care of you and I want to be my your side every day.” He watched her eyes go wide as he closed the distance between them. He settled his hands on the counter preventing her from moving away if she was inclined to do so. “I love you Olivia. I’m in love with you.” He whispered. He bowed his head, nuzzled her cheek and breathed in her scent. 

Olivia took a shuddering breath. This was a lot to take in because this was what she’d wanted him to say to her for a long time. This was what she’d wanted to tell him but had been too afraid to do so. “I love you too, Rafael.” She closed her eyes, leaned in and brushed her lips against his. They kissed slowly, tasting each other, getting to know each other on a different level. Rafael pulled her against his chest and deepened the kiss. 

“Stay? Stay the night?” Olivia asked rather breathless after the kiss ended due to a need for oxygen.

“Yes. After all I need to make sure your boy doesn’t get all the good candy.”

“The candy, huh?”

He shrugged. “Well that’s certainly not the most important incentive.” 

“It’s not?” She wrapped her hands around the red suspenders and pulled him close.

“No it’s not.” He smiled. 

The End


End file.
